Jack e Elisa
by Theadventurebook
Summary: Jack esteve mais de 300 anos sozinho, e isso nunca pareceu incomoda-lo, mas agora Jack vai conhecer um rapariga que lhe vai mudar a vida para todo o sempre. o que acontece quando o guardião se apaixona por uma mortal?
1. Chapter 1

O dia começou cedo com o despertador, era quinta-feira, dia de escola. Elisa levantou-se, lavou os dentes, vestiu-se e preparou as coisas para a escola. Saiu pela porta e entrou no quarto ao lado, onde o seu irmão mais pequeno, Neil, de 3 anos dormia profundamente e pacificamente. Elisa não conseguiu evitar um sorriso, beijo-lhe a bochecha e saiu do quarto devagarinho. Eram 8h da manhã, daqui a meia hora a Jane chegara cá a casa para levar Neil para o infantário, já que a sua mãe está incapacitada. Elisa passou pelo quarto da mãe sem fazer um mínimo de barulho. A mãe havia-se trancado no quarto desde o dia em que o pai de Elisa morrera um acidente de carro, 1 ano passado desde o nascimento do Neil. A partir desse dia, quem passou a limpar a casa, a fazer a comida e a tomar conta do irmão havia sido ela.

Elisa dirigiu-se á cozinha e tirou uma maçã da fruteira, de seguida em vês de sair pela porta da frente, saltou pela janela da cozinha e aterrou no seu magnífico jardim. Era inverno por isso as arvores e as flores, ou estavam congelados ou cobertos por neve. Ficava absolutamente belo. Elisa acabou de comer a maçã, aproveitou as sementes e plantou-as num cantinho do seu jardim.

Mary subiu para uma das árvores, e do topo saltou para a cerca do seu lado direito. Equilibrada na madeira, Elisa começou a andar e quando chegou ao fim saltou para o passeio. Caminhou para a escola com os fones nos ouvidos e chegou mesmo quando deu o toque de entrada.

Estava a congelar o lago quando as crianças começaram a sair pelas portas das suas casas e a caminharem em direção á escola. Como era de manhã, as crianças estavam com sono, frio e sem vontade nenhuma de fazerem uma luta de bolas de neve.

Por volta do meio-dia, Jack estava a sobrevoar a escola, quando uma bola de voleibol quase que lhe acerta. A bola foi parar ao telhado, a 25 metros do chão. Jack pousou os pés no chão e encostou-se á sua vara.

-Gostava de saber o que vão vocês fazer agora?- riu-se Jack.

Como para lhe dar uma resposta, um rapaz que estava a jogar vólei olhou através do Jack e chamou um nome em tom pedinte:

-Elisa?!

Jack olhou para trás e viu uma miúda, que devia ter uns 16 anos, sentada com as pernas á chinês, a ler um livro com umas 300 páginas. Ao lado da miúda estava duas malas, uma a tiracolo larga cor de mel cheia de livros, e outra ao lado pequena preta. Parecia ser uma bolsa para uma máquina fotográfica.

O miúdo não teve de dizer mais nada, a miúda sem tirar os olhos do livro caminhou em direção á parede, e quando estava a poucos centímetros da mesma, tirou os olhos do livro, pousou-o no chão com jeitinho, e começou a escalar a parede. Agarrava-se aos canos, às janelas, aos buracos na parede e às plantas que apareciam de dentro da parede. Em menos de 10 minutos a miúda já estava no telhado. Desapareceu de vista e de repente uma bola aparece vinda do nada.

Todos retomam as suas atividades, como se ver uma miúda de 16 anos escalar uma parede lisa sem equipamento para tal, fosse a coisa mais normal de sempre.

-Too para ver como é que ela vai descer!

A miúda saltou do cimo do telhado e agarrou-se a um candeeiro e escorregou por ele até chegar ao chão sem fazer o mínimo de barulho. A miúda agarrou o seu livro e olhou diretamente para Jack, que imediatamente congelou. A olhar para ele estava uma miúda com uns olhos azuis-escuros ganga misturado com amarelo, mais abertos mais do que o normal, cabelo liso loiro claro apanhado num trança, tapado por um barrete verde. Tinha sardas castanhas escuras a cobrir-lhe o nariz e as bochechas vermelhas. Usava umas calças de ganga justas, uma camisola azul com um casaco de ganga por cima. Quando Jack pensou que ela o conseguia ver, a miúda abanou a cabeça como se estivesse a acordar de um sonho e trespassou o Jack. Agarrou nas suas malas e foi para a sala de aula, 5 segundos depois tocou para entrada.

Jack ficou a olhar para a rapariga até que ela desapareceu, depois olhou para o seu próprio corpo. De repente sentiu-se zangado e revoltado. Mas principalmente triste por as pessoas não o poder ver ou falar com ele. Olhou mais uma vez para os adolescentes da escola e levantou voo.

Já eram 4h30, deu o toque de saída e dezenas de miúdos começaram a sair pelas portas da escola. Os mais velhos foram logo para casa, mas os mais novos foram divertir-se com o Jack no parque central. Jack estava a divertir-se imenso. Desviava-se das bolas de neve e atirava umas contra as outras crianças. Todas as crianças conseguiam ver Jack.

Carl, um miúdo de 9 anos era aquele que mais gostava e passava mais tempo com o Jack Frost. Jack considerava-o como o seu novo Jaime, pois este já tinha 19 anos. Carl abriu a boca para bocejar, mas o que ele não estava á espera era que o jovem guardião lhe enfiasse uma mão cheia de neve pela goela a baixo. Não teve outra alternativa sem ser engolir a neve. Carl levou as mãos á cabeça e gritou:

-Ai o meu cérebro! Há! O meu cérebro congelou.

Jack que estava a rir às gargalhadas olhou para o Carl e disse-lhe:

-Como é que é possível o teu cérebro pode ter congelado, se nem sequer tens um?!- provocou o Jack. Carl agarrou numa bola de neve e atirou-a a Jack:

-Toma lá esta!- Jack que se estava a rir, mal viu a bola ir na direção da sua cara, baixou-se e a bola foi acertar na pessoa que estava sentada no banco do parque. Carl ficou com a cara branca e correu para essa pessoa, para lhe pedir desculpa. Jack olhou para trás a rir-se, para ver em quem é que tinha Carl acertado. Mas mal viu a pessoa calou-se logo. Era a miúda de abocado, a Elisa. Esta levantou-se logo e começou a sacudir o livro que agora estava cheio de neve:

-Mas vocês são parvos o que? Olha para o que fizeram?- e lançou um olhar zangado a todos. Jack não gostou, e fez-lhe uma cara zangada, estava prestes a mandar-lhe com uma bola de neve a cara quando ouviu um choro atrás de si. A sua cara de zangado desapareceu, e o mesmo aconteceu á rapariga, que passou a usar a expressão de preocupação e de arrependimento. Jack virou-se para trás para ver quem é que chorava. Lágrimas escorriam pelas pequenas bochechas de Carl. Jack começou a andar na sua direção, mas a Elisa foi mais rápida e ajoelhou-se no chão para poder olhar Carl nos olhos.

-Ho! Não chores. Eu…Eu não queria gritar contigo.- Parecia que até Elisa estava á beira das lágrimas.

-Ma…Mas tu gritas...gritaste.- disse Carl no meio dos soluços.

-Foi sem querer. É que me apanhas-te de surpresa, nada mais.- Disse Elisa a sorrir-lhe e a colocar-lhe uma mão no ombro.

Carl levantou a cabeça e olhou Elisa nos olhos:

-Des…Desculpa.

-Não faz mal. Era só um estupido livro. Nada que não possa ser arranjado.- Elisa olhava para o pequeno, que ainda chorava, quando, de repente teve uma ideia. Foi ao bolso do casaco e tirou de lá um chocolate.- Toma. Por te teres portado bem.

Carl olhou-a com se ela fosse maluca:

-Mas eu acertei-te com uma bola de neve!

Elisa sorriu-lhe, um magnífico sorriso pensou Jack.

-Isso não interessa, o que importa é que vieste pedir desculpa.- Carl parou de chorar e sorriu-lhe, aceitou o chocolate e Elisa deu-lhe um beijinho na testa.

Carl correu para os seus amigos, todo contente com o seu novo chocolate. Elisa levantou-se e sorriu para os miúdos, depois deu meia volta e quando passou ao lado de Jack, uma voz masculina sussurrou-lhe:

-Nada mal!

Olhou para o lado e viu o rapaz com o cabelo branco de novo. Parou fechou os olhos e quando os abriu de novo, o rapaz já não estava lá.

Era de noite, mais propriamente 3h00 da manhã. Já toda a gente dormia descansadamente. Toda a gente menos Jack. Passou todo o tempo a desenhar flores, coelhos, corações, fadas, cachorros, tudo e mais alguma coisa nas janelas dos quartos das crianças, para que quando acordassem, tivessem uma surpresa. Estava a desenhar uma bola quando ouviu um bebé a chorar na casa ao lado. Foi ver o que se passava. Olhou para a janela e num berço um bebé com cabelo loiro, chorava. Jack estava á espera de ver um adulto a entrar no quarto e a adormecer o bebé de novo, as estava muito enganado. Quem entrou no quarto foi uma menina, mais precisamente Elisa. Jack ficou muito espantado ao vê-la. Elisa aproximou-se do berço e agarrou no bebé e levou-o para o seu quarto. Jack foi espreitar á janela do quarto dela. Esta deitou-se com o irmão ao seu colo e começou a cantar uma canção de embalar.

Jack ficou surpreendido com a beleza da voz da menina. Cantava maravilhosamente. Passado pouco tempo já o menino dormia pacificamente nos braços dela. Não tardou muito a que ela também adormecesse de novo.

Jack decidiu dar-lhe um presente pela sua boa ação. Aproximou-se da janela e começou a escrever.


	2. Chapter 2

Elisa acordou 10 minutos antes do despertador tocar. Acontecia sempre que Neil dormia com ela, é como se o seu subconsciente tivesse a tomar conta dele. Elisa desligou o despertador antes de tocar para não acordar o seu lindo irmão. Deixou Neil deitado na cama com os lençóis a taparem-no. Vestiu-se, lavou os dentes, penteou-se e fez a trança. Como todas as manhãs, Mary olhou para a janela para ver a paisagem, mas hoje teve uma pequena surpresa. Escrito na janela estava:

«FAZ-ME REAL!»

Elisa ficou parva a olhar para a janela. Quem poderia ter escrito aquilo na sua janela, Elisa agora já não tinha duvidas nenhumas, estava mesmo a enlouquecer. Primeiro o rapaz do cabelo branco, depois um passarinho a deixar-lhe uma moeda debaixo da almofada e agora o aparecimento de letras na janela. Abanou a cabeça e ao encaminhar-se para a porta sussurrou:

-Deve ser do stress.

Deu um beijinho no Neil e foi para a escola.

O dia passou lentamente, quando chegou a hora do almoço Elisa sentou-se numa mesa sozinha. Passados 10 minutos, a Lila foi se sentar ao pé dela

-Então? Tudo bem?- perguntou-lhe Elisa.

-Sim, e contigo?

-Ha… Tudo na mesma.- Elisa sentiu-se logo desanimada.

-É a tua mãe não é?- Perguntou Lila. -Ela ainda não saiu do quarto?

Elisa acenou negativamente. A hora de almoço passou rapidamente. E de seguida também as aulas passaram rapidamente. Tocou para saída. Era sexta-feira, amanhã não haverá aulas, todos estão contentes, toda a gente quer brincar, correr, saltar, tudo e mais alguma coisa.

Elisa foi por as suas coisas a casa, não estava lá ninguém sem ser a sua mãe, que continuava trancada no quarto. O Neil deve estar no infantário ou assim. Saiu de casa só com o seu estojo da máquina fotográfica. Quando chegou ao parque, já toda a gente estava a ter grandes momentos de brincadeiras. Elisa aproveitou, e começou a tirar fotos.

Tirou uma a duas raparigas de mãos dadas, outra aos pés das crianças que corriam, outra aos miúdos a escorregarem, outra ainda as miúdas a andarem de baloiço, a olharem o céu com vontade de levantar voo. Elisa precisava de um grande angulo de visão, por isso decidiu subir ao telhado do café. Uma vez lá em cima conseguiu tirar uma grande foto de todo o parque:

-Ei! Sai, já dai antes que eu chame a polícia!- disse o dono do café.

A gritaria chamou a atenção de muitas crianças e adultos, principalmente a de Jack, que voo para o pé da multidão:

-Eu já desco!-gritou Mary, que começou a descer.

-É bom que sim sua aberração!- Mary parou imediatamente de descer. Jack olhou para o homem com um olhar furioso, apontou-lhe a vara e quando estava prestes a congelar o homem ouviu a voz da Elisa.

- Desculpe pelo incómodo. Eu desco já.- Jack ficou a olhar para ela, como podia ouvir aquilo e não dizer nada?

-Tu podes não fazer nada, mas eu... Bem isso já é diferente.- Disse Jack, que voou na direção do homem que já se encontrava a andar em direção á porta do restaurante. O Jovem guardião fez com que o chão ficasse congelado e escorregadio. O Homem escorregou e deslizou no chão até aterrar contra uma árvore.

-Ho! Auch.- Disse Jack. **Tchiq!** Jack ouviu o barulho de alguém tirar uma fotografia e virou-se para trás. Elisa estava a ver as fotos que tinha tirado ao dono da loja, ela não parava de mandar gargalhadas. Jack ficou curioso e voou para trás dela para ver as fotos. Na primeira o dono da loja estava a fazer a espargata no chão escorregadio, na segunda parecia uma bailarina, na terceira estava a dar um grande abraço á arvore. As fotos estavam muito cómicas. Riram-se os dois das fotos até Elisa desligar a máquina. Encaminhou-se para de baloiço, sentou-se e começou a tirar fotos ao céu enquanto balançava.

Jack riu-se e foi brincar com os outros miúdos. O tempo foi passando, já eram 6h30, mas ninguém queria ir embora. Jack encostou-se á estátua no meio do parque, e deixou-se ficar lá a observar as crianças. **Tchiq! **Jack ouviu de novo o barulho e olhou para a esquerda. Sentada no banco estava Elisa tirar fotos á estatua. Jack achou irónico, ela estar a tirar fotos á estátua e não sabendo que ele estava ali. Por isso começou a fazer todo o tipo de posses malucas, como se quem tivesse a ser fotografado fosse ele e não a estátua. Depois de umas 5 posses, Elisa tira a máquina de frente dos olhos e deixa escapar uma gargalhada. Depois olha em direção a Jack, olha-o mesmo nos olhos e diz-lhe:

-Vá! Agora sai da frente para eu tirar uma foto SÓ á estátua.

Jack esbugalha os olhos e olha para trás de si para ver se ela estava a falar com outra pessoa. Mas não ele era o único que estava ali. Moveu-se para a direita e a rapariga segui-o com o olhar, depois moveu-se para a esquerda e o mesmo aconteceu.

-Tu, consegues-me ver?

-Sim….Daa.- Disse Elisa com um sorriso. Jack levanta sobrancelha e aproxima-se bastante dela, a poucos centímetros da sua cara, mas Elisa não se deixa intimidar, e deixa-se ficar no mesmo sítio.

-Tens a certeza que me consegues ver?

A rapariga bufou e levantou-se rapidamente, fazendo com que Jack se sentisse desconfiado.

Aponta para Jack, que olha para o seu dedo e para ela- Eu consigo ver-te. Não sou cega.

-Muito pelo contrário!-exclama Jack- Vês muito bem.

Jack ficou a olhar para ela, até que Elisa perguntou:

-Então? Qual é o teu nome?

Jack sorriu e encostou-se á vara:

-Não, sabes o meu nome?! Afinal, tu sabes quem eu sou.

-A…olha que eu acho que não.

Jack desencosta-se e aproxima-se dela:

-Vá lá! Pensa um bocadinho. Quantos rapazes de cabelo branco e olhos azuis, que anda descalços no inverno, que anda cheio de geada nas roupas e que anda com uma vara toda maluca, tu conheces?

Mary parece estar a pensar.

-Acho que já li isso em algum lado…

-Vou dar-te uma pista. Começa por Ja e acaba em ck.

-Já sei!- Jack olha para ela com um sorriso e pede-lhe para continuar. – Estás mascarado de Jack Frost.

Jack risse e olha para ela:

-Acertas-te em quase tudo.- Ele olha-lhe bem nos olhos- eu não estou mascarado. Eu sou o próprio **Jack Frost.**


End file.
